


Corazones de caramelo

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-sided??? quién sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Sabía de Mika que le gustaban los caramelos y que su autoestima necesitaba un empujoncito con urgencia.También sabía que le odiaba con la intensidad de mil soles y que jamás aceptaría nada suyo.





	

Nazuna conocía bien a Mika, o al menos quería pensar que lo hacía. El moreno y él compartían una profunda conexión espiritual, o parecido, en la que se podían entender sin palabras. Mika al menos lo hacía, nunca habían estado en una situación donde no hubiese sido dolorosamente obvio que el menor quería decir más de lo que hacía, era un libro abierto y cualquiera podría haber leído esa expresión a medio camino entre nerviosa y avergonzada, siendo más que evidente que tenía palabras no dichas en la punta de la lengua.

 

Sabía de Mika que le gustaban los caramelos y que su autoestima necesitaba un empujoncito con urgencia.

 

También sabía que le odiaba con la intensidad de mil soles y que jamás aceptaría nada suyo.

 

San Valentín venía siempre acompañado del frío invernal, de parejitas acurrucadas y flores de tonos rojos; también era la época donde todo tenía forma de corazón y de los caramelos de precios exagerados, a veces las cosas incluso se mezclaban bien. Parando a comprar algo en el supermercado, la caja de color chillón llamó su atención junto a todo el stand dedicado por entero a la empalagosa fiesta, lleno de globos y chocolates e incluso peluches, regalos de última hora para cualquier despistado, suponía, pero esos caramelos eran especiales. De tonos suaves en comparación con su envoltorio y con forma de corazón, como todo en esa fecha, veía claramente como, en los dibujados en la caja, destacaban palabras en rojo, todas con mensajes cariñosos y tan dulces como la golosina se prometía.

Fue una idea repentina, pero antes de poder detenerse ya estaba fuera con la bolsa de pan de molde y una caja de caramelos más cara de lo que debería.

 

Tras elegir los caramelos más bonitos y con los mensajes más inspiradores, los guardó y envolvió con mimo en una bolsa de color rojo. Ahora bien, Nazuna no era tonto incluso si se a veces lo podía parecer, sabía que ni por San Valentín Mika iba a quererle cerca, seguramente sus caramelos acabarían en el suelo y no sería el dinero desperdiciado lo que iba a hacerle sentir que su corazón se rompía de nuevo.

 

Sabía que Arashi era una buena persona, un alma caritativa que quería la felicidad del moreno tanto como él y que, seguramente, no tendría problemas haciéndole un favor, porque ni siquiera Mika sería capaz de comerse algo que un desconocido dejaba en su pupitre. O eso quería creer.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa cuando le presentó su plan, una a medio camino entre la alegría habitual y una lastimera, y, aunque no buscaba caridad, no podía negar que la situación era cuanto menos penosa.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que le lleguen sanos y salvos~ -Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo y cogiendo la bolsa como si fuese un delicado tesoro. 

Nazuna suspiró aliviado, pero cortó ahí la conversación, sentía que Arashi pretendía indagar, o que al menos quería preguntar, tal vez iba a decirle que se los diese él pero ni en el mejor de los casos iba a salir bien. Mika no podía saber que seguía sabiendo de su existencia.

 

Asomado a la puerta de la clase, pudo ver perfectamente como el moreno probaba una de las golosinas, la sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que una similar curvase sus labios. Al menos sus sentimientos habían llegado.

**Author's Note:**

> *esconde todo el drama que tiene escrito* howdy
> 
> Eh...encontré una lista de prompts de San Valentín que pretendo hacer pero a ver como acaba. 
> 
> No me gustan los corazones de caramelo, saben a medicamento y a decepción.


End file.
